sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Sparks (Princess of Drakonia)
This is the character as seen on The Princess of Drakonia. For more pages about this character from other series, see: Elizabeth Mendel. Design Elizabeth's overall design was created by Vengie D and has several inspirations including Spyro the Dragon and Bloom from Winx Club. Appearance In Season 1, Elizabeth is a short (about 4'10-4'11), chubby, bubbly teenager with long, maroon colored hair that reaches her waist and hazel eyes similar to a lizard's hiding behind thick, black glasses. Throughout the season, purple scales begin to cover her fair skinned body until the end when she is completely covered and also develops horns and grows a tail out. Her fangs and claws have been with her since birth. Personality While not the best looking princess to hit the scene, Elizabeth still loves life and does the best she can to live her life to fullest despite her pudginess. She is mostly always happy and very playful, chasing the livestock her adoptive family owns on a daily basis. When it comes to her older brother, she cares about him but tends to tease him because of his "colorful" name but gets along well with him and all of her friends. However, when it's revealed that she is the long lost heir to the Drakonian throne, she nervously accepts her duties despite not wanting the responsiblity. History Princess of Drakonia Growing up, Elizabeth thought she was a human just with physical deformities (fangs and sharp claws) but when she defends herself from an orc, it is soon revealed by citizens of her hometown of Kor that she is in fact the long lost heir to the Drakonian throne. Relationships Family Elizabeth is shown to get along well with her parents and brother despite teasing the latter for his name. Misfits Being the leader of the newly formed Misfits, Elizabeth has a strong bond with her friends: Vanessa, Gillian, Walt, and Finn along with her brother who is also part of the group. Whenever she begins to doubt her ability to lead, her friends are always there to remind her she can. In turn, Elizabeth goes out of her way to protect her teammates and best friends she considers her "extended" family. Harrison Wells (Season 2-) Powers and Abilities Powers *'Drakonian Physiology' **'Reptilian: '''Claws, fangs, eye color change, skin color change (scale growth), and tail growth *'Flame Manipulation / Pyrokinesis''' Abilities *'Leadership' Paraphernalia Equipment *'''Dragon Heart: '''One of the 12 Zodiac Gems, absorbs magic from her enemies to release upon Drakonia. It can also be used to store her own magic when a world's supply is low or non-existent Trivia * She is the only member of her family to not have a colorful name. ** Rainbow is named after the arch of seven colors ** Skye is named after Sky Blue ** Lilac is named for a shade of purple-pink * Like all of the characters, it is unknown how old Elizabeth is supposed to be. It is stated that Drakonians disappeared 1000 years ago and that's when her egg was abandoned. It is believed that aging and time lapses are different on Drakonia than Earth. She is estimated to be the equivalent of 12-15 human years. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters created by Vengie D. Category:Drakonians Category:Princess of Drakonia Characters Category:SCP DCAU Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Good Characters